Blorthorf?
by Vanella the Titan
Summary: In an attempt to get a certain Boy Wonder on a date with her, Starfire fakes a Tamaranean Festival of "Best Friendship". Being the smitten, love-struck hero he is, he falls for it! Will things go as she planned? Or will some fellow Titans need some ass-whippin?
1. Starfire the trickster?

**Hey y'all! Vanella again! **

**This probably the longest thing we've written despite the fact how we love to neglect our english homework, isn't that right Van? Hehehe...enjoy!**

**Dislaimer: No, no and NO! We don't own the Teen Titans :P**

* * *

Rays of sunlight glimmered through the gap between the deep magenta curtains which caused a certain Tamaranean beauty to stir in her peaceful slumber. Starfire slowly opened her emerald eyes and she was greeted with the pinks and purples of her sleeping chambers. Instantly she sat up and released a long yawn while her tan arms stretched hovering above her head to drive away the sleepiness that still lingered in her mind. She arose from her bizarre, circular bed to prepare for flight in which she did in an unusual lazy manner; her legs not hovering in her usual grace; arms dangling lifelessly as she floated in mid air; and her hair as messy as a haystack. Suddenly, midway through her room, Starfire abruptly collided with the floor with a huge _thump_ due to the lack of happiness that had been bestowed upon her that morning. In a matter of seconds, Starfire's head shot up as if a light bulb appeared above her head when she remembered that today was a very special day thus, the feeling of unbridled joy returned to fuel her flight. She zoomed towards the curtains and greeted the morning sun with a malicious grin on her face. _Today is the day._

_Flashback_

After a rough battle with Plasmus that night, the Titans quickly fled the scene, each of them eager to return to the Tower to get some rest. Upon returning, each team member parted ways to resume their usual routines; Cyborg and Beast Boy raced to the game station; Raven locked herself in her chambers to meditate; Robin heading straight for the roof with Starfire secretly trailing behind him.

_Robin sat on the edge of the rooftop, his legs dangling lazily as he watched the stars twinkle on the vast indigo sky. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the door to the roof creak open. Even if he did, he didn't have to ask who it was._

"Greetings Robin." She paused, fidgeting with her the hem of her purple skirt. She took a deep breath and gathered all of her courage to continue. "May I do the hanging out with you?"

"Hey Star." He looked back and smiled. "Sure, come 'ere." He said, patting the empty spot beside him beckoning for her to sit with him. At first she was apprehensive but she couldn't help but beam at the warm gesture.

The two obliviously-in-love Titans sat together in comfortable silence, enjoying the stunning display the night had prepared for them. Simultaneously, they released an involuntary gasp as they witnessed a shooting star across the sky. Robin glanced at the alien girl and said," Make a wish, Star." He smirked as she fully faced him and titled her head in confusion cutely.

_"Umm…please, what do you mean?"_

"You see, when you see a shooting star you have to close your eyes and make a wish."

"Oh, how convenient!" She clasped her palm over her mouth when she realised what she had blurted. Nevertheless, she smiled and played along. She loved how Robin could explain Earthly subjects to her patiently. Not the one to disappoint, she closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the sky. Now, this is my chance_. She thought._

"So, what did you wish for?" He asked as soon as she opened her beautiful emerald gems.

"I wish to spend the day of Blorthorf with you!" She replied, her face had flushed into a deep crimson.

"Blorthog? Wasn't that like, months ago?"

"N-no silly! This is…different! Blorthorf is the Tamaranean festival of er…Best Friend…ship? And since that I am your best friend and that you are mine, I full heartedly concur that we must participate in this celebration!"

"Hmm…well, first of all, when is it?"

Oh, I am the busted_. Starfire felt as if she had been crushed by a memplorg, a Tamarananean equivalent to an elephant. "It is uh…held on ... any earth day during this current week!" She exclaimed, managing to crack a fake smile._

"Oh…err…alright then. How does Saturday sound? Let's meet up at China Town around seven. That okay with you?"

"China Town?"

"Yeah, you'll love it trust me." Awesome. This is my chance to tell her how I really feel.__

"Oh then I shall be looking forward to it. Heehee." Said a smitten Starfire who was in a daze with her eyes half-lidded as she turned to take her leave, the wind literally sweeping her off her feet.  


End Flashback

* * *

**So...how's that for an opening? Reviews por favor! :D**


	2. To the Mall of Shopping!

**Edited it a bit!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the Titans.**

* * *

"What do you _want_?" asked an irritated Raven venomously as she peeked one violet eye through the tiny doorway. She was absolutely not pleased with having to deal with guests at the crack of dawn. Let alone_ Starfire._

"Oh friend Raven! I merely acquire your assistance! It is of outmost importance and it is truly -"

"Please don't make me go the mall -"

"Oh glorious, friend! Why did you not do the saying so before!"

Before Raven could retaliate, Starfire grabbed her arm and whisked her away from the Tower. "Aah!"

"To the mall of shopping!"

As soon as the Tamaranean and her goth friend arrived at Jump City Mall, they were astonished at the sight of a sea of shop-a-holics that caused a riot over the new items that had just arrived in stock. Raven smacked her forehead and released a breath she never knew she was keeping and still managed to maintain her usual stoic face. _Who the hell goes shopping at this time of day!_

Starfire was beyond pissed, she vowed not to let absolutely anything ruin her would-be perfect day. Due to her instincts, she zoomed towards the shops and busted her way through the crowd while subconciously clutching the empath by the arm who was dragged away with her mercilessly.

"Now that was not the bad, was it not friend Raven?"

"By any means to get outta there? Sure" she mumbled.

"Raven I seek the help from you! I am in need of a dress for tonight's forecoming event! I believe that I have the 'date'. And surely you can help me choose a suitable garment, seeing that you are also a girl who is my friend."

"Woah woah_ what_? You didn't ask me to- " Raven paused as soon as she saw the ghost of the smirk that appeared on Starfire's face. To her, it was already enough of an explanation.

"This is for Boy Blunder isn't it? That's it. I'm going home."

"NO! Please Raven! As soon as we cease the shopping, we shall return to the Tower immediately without fail! I shall do the promising of it! Besides according to my earth girl magazines there should be many of the discounts today! Furthermore, it is best that we utilize this hour of the earliness!"

The empath exhaled loudly and crossed her arms clearly displeased at the situation she had gotten herself in. _Starfire is going to pay_. She thought." Fine. Whatever." She mumbled throwing her hands in the air in surrender.

"Glorious! Oh I thank you immensely Raven! I shall repay you dearly!"

"Yeah yeah, let's just get on with it..."

After an hour of searching for the perfect dress, Raven began to wander into the shops in order to avoid further mental torture Starfire had winded up for her. To keep a safe distance between her and the hyperactive alien she decided to visit the neighbouring boutique. A whole row of fashionable capes attracted the eyes of the empath who was coincidentally inquiring wether she was in need of a new one. It wouldn't hurt a bit to add one more to her collection, besides, she thought it looked cool as had she felt when she wore Robin's stolen mask.

On the other side of the mall where the alien girl was located, the red-haired teenager was furiously seeking for a dress that would knock Robin's socks off. She rummaged through the entire store, searching frantically and thoroughly. After inspecting rack by rack a piece of something blue caught her eye. A turquoise dress was hanging infront of her as if it was enveloped by heavenly light awaiting its buyer to purchase it, it was calling out to her. Starfire marvelled at the dress in complete awe as she ran her fingers onto the silky fabric. It was an utterly stunning garment which was strapless and contained the colours of the sky and ocean and was adorned with a cerulean bow in the middle. It was the dress of every girl's dreams. The spell was broken when a pair of fake tanned hands grabbed the dress from her. Starfire gasped and looked up and met face to face with a young blonde woman clad in all of her pink glory, whose brown eyes pierced into hers and her face red with rage. Starfire had once heard the phrase 'don't judge a book by its cover' but she could not help but glare back vindictively and hissed at the Kitten look-a-like.

"Excuse me, _bitch. _This is_ mine_."

"Oh pardon me, _glempork, _but I believe that this dress was left clearly unattended." Starfire seethed, grabbing a portion of the dress back.

"Look, _slut_. I don't care who you are, superhero or not, but this here is mine!"

"Please. I do not wish to fight. But because of these circumstances I cannot withdraw the opportunity to tear you apart like a kryssi'an plimfark!"

"I've got no idea what you sayin', but like whatever. I'm a civilian! I'd like to see you try!" Before Kitten-look-a-like could launch herself at the Tamaranean princess, Starfire casually summoned a shower of neon starbolts towards her which left her screaming away with her life. _Oh shit, she wasn't kidding!_ The blue dress fell to the floor long forgotten.

Starfire leant down to claim her prize, clutching it to her chest while letting out a victorious squeal. It was then until Raven nudged her lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey, Starfire. Are you done yet?"

"Oh Raven! Look at this! This is beautiful! I will treasure it with all my heart!"

"Err...okay then, lets get out of here."

Upon noticing the shopping bag in Raven's hand, Starfire let out a giggle and cooed. "I see that you too have been enjoying our secret little expedition to the mall of shopping indeed. You bought-"

"Sshh! Look. You didn't see anything okay? Now let's just go and pay."

Starfire nodded in agreement and they both zoomed back to the tower.

* * *

**Press the shiny button please?^^**


	3. This is so not my day

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.**

* * *

Meanwhile at Titans Tower…

The metal doors had swished open to reveal a very flustered Boy Blunder – I mean Wonder. Usually, being leader and all, he was not the one to tolerate tardiness but Robin himself had awoken from a three-hour slumber; he had been occupied in working on reports of the recent Control Freak mayhem that had occurred two nights prior. Lately, he had been neglecting his duties due to thinking about a certain gorgeous redhead. In the back of his head, he knew there was something he had to -no, should - attend to with her but he couldn't put his finger on it. Oh well, he would remember afterwards or just ask Starfire herself. Aside from that, Robin had been a literal mess that morning; his mask wasn't positioned neatly; his uniform was abundant with creases and wrinkles and most importantly: his hair wasn't gelled to 'perfection' (as so they say).

After releasing a long yawn, his masked eyes scanned the entire Ops. Room like a hawk and then confirmed that the whole scene which stood before him was as ordinary as were any other day. But alas he noticed that the Titan girls were missing in that scene. In order to obtain answers to his suspicion he had no choice but to ask the remaining two Titans in the room. He strode groggily towards the semi-circular black sofa which was conquered by Cyborg and Beast Boy, whose eyes were glued to the screen as they were both engrossed in a competitive game of 'Mega Monkeys Rumble 3', a free gift: courtesy of the videogame clerk whom the Titan's had rescued from the rampage that same night.

"Where's Starfire?"

No response.

Leave it to Cyborg and Beast Boy to fire up their already-pissed leader. They were so enraptured with their videogame that they hadn't even noticed him enter the room. Little did they know that behind them Robin was literally fuming with so much anger that you could see steam emanating from his ears and flaring nostrils.

Gritting his teeth he tried once again, "I said _where_ is –"

"Star. Raven…" began the notorious changeling.

"Don't know. They went." finished an equally spellbound half-robot.

"Grr…Whatever!" He exclaimed, already agitated by how the day was treating him. He wouldn't even mind if Slade crashed into the Tower wearing a pink tutu dancing gracefully to Swan Lake. Even that wouldn't quirk up a smile from the Boy Wonder's lips.

He headed straight to the kitchen when he heard a loud grumble from his belly. He decided to treat himself with a couple of chocolate chip pancakes which he had absolutely enjoyed since he was a child. He began to thoroughly gather the necessary ingredients while attempting to block out the constant sounds that blasted from the speakers of the wretched videogame console. Why had he not destroyed those speakers to avoid the many conflicts that had happened in the past – he did not know. He began to pour out the pancake batter onto the hot griddle and deeply inhaled the scrumptious scent of his soon-to-be breakfast. Satisfied with the result he brought his food to the dining table and sat down, all content with the current state of peace. He was about to take a bite of his pancake when…

"BOO YAH!"

Unfortunately, Robin spoke too soon.

"Dude! You so cheated!"

"Na-ah Grass Stain! Won fair n' square! Now I suggest you to sit yo vegetarian ass down the loser's corner."

"No way, Tin-Man! I wanna rematch!"

"Why? So you can get yo' ass whipped again?"

"I'll show you ass whippin'!"

"Oh you're on, Green Bean!"

"Can you guys shut the fu–"

"Helloooo my friends!" announced Starfire who burst into the room with numerous pink shopping bags dangling from her arms. "I, Starfire, and loyal accompaniment Raven, have returned from– Oh greetings Robin!" Instantly, she discarded her purchases back out the door which all were bombarded on a poor Raven. She obviously didn't want to stir up her victims suspicions. "_I thought that this was supposed to be a darn secret_" Raven murmured to herself.

An angered Robin forced himself a crooked expression and twisted around to face her and merely offered her a single curt nod of acknowledgment, completely unaware of the shopping bags she had produced when she made her grand entrance. He was even indifferent when his secret crushed glided over to greet him.

"Greetings, Friend Robin." She giggled. "What are you the 'up to'?"

"Nothing." He grumbled and walked away, leaving a confused Tamaranean. He didn't reply when Starfire had hollered his name continuously. In fact, he didn't care how important it was, at the moment. All he needed to get away and seek solace for his selfish needs. Thanks to the dynamic duo he had lost his appetite and his mood. He then stalked towards his dwelling leaving the Ops. Room mumbling words along the lines of 'murdering Cyborg and Beast', 'dismembering the game console' and such. His mumbles were then followed by a loud thump as he tripped over Starfire's many shopping bags – the more reason to make him grouchier, yet thanks to his grumpiness the bags were still left unnoticed. _This is so not my day._

"So…anyone in for pancakes?"

"Dude, I'm so in."

And so the two began to devour Robin's untouched breakfast, the videogames long forgotten.

"Dude, did he use soy milk in here?"

The forlorn Tamaranean slumped her shoulders and sighed poignantly. Unable to process happy thoughts, she walked towards her room picking up each of the discarded bags on the way. Perhaps Robin had forgot about tonight's occasion or simply grew apathetic. At this rate, everything was not going as she planned.


	4. Forgiven

**Sorry for the long update guys...hehe**

* * *

Robin groaned for the umpteenth time when he glanced at his digital alarm clock on his bedside table; at the moment it read: 14.02. He sat up and let out a cry of frustration as he threatened to destroy the wretched machine if another minute did not pass by. After the brief drama in the Ops. Room which occurred three hours earlier, he decided to lock himself up in his room to nap, silently praying that the day would end quickly. He leapt out of bed and donned a red muscle shirt and a pair of black boxers and then exited his room towards the gym to do some productive training. Suddenly, he stopped walking when he stood in front of a metal door which had "Starfire" engraved on it. A strange force had compelled him to walk up to her doorstep and piqued him to visit the lovely alien . Tentatively he raised his fist and knocked on her door, expecting her to greet him with open arms.

"I shall be there in one earthly minute!" shouted Starfire.

In no more than a minute as she promised, the door slid open to reveal a gorgeous Tamaranean princess, although sans the usual cheerful glow and sparks in her eyes.

"Why, hello Robin." She said with not much enthusiasm. "What brings you here to my dwelling?"

"Um…hey Star." _Good going Boy Blunder, now you're gonna screw up in front of the girl of your dreams! Say something you idiot!_He mentally scolded himself. "So. Uh. I just came here to see you."

"And that is all?" She snapped venousmously which did not go unnoticed by the Boy Wonder. A cold shiver crept up his spine as he noticed her eyes darkening and her arms crossed dangerously.

"Umm well, look. Are you still mad of what happened earlier? I'm still mad too. You know, I could totally tell Cy and Beast Boy to –"

"Grrr! Are you truly that clueless Robin?"

"Clueless? What are you talking about?" He asked, puzzled by her sudden outburst.

"Yes that! You are the clueless!" She threw her hands up in exasperation. "Please do the telling to me that you did not forget what today is? And would you care to explain why you had not offered me with the proper greeting of friendship? Hmm?"

"Proper greeting of –" _Shit!_Robin's eyes widened in horror as he finally remembered that it was Blorthorf today. Eversince they were both stranded on that hostile alien planet, Robin had learnt not to piss off the Tamaranean girl or would he ever dream to get on her bad side. "Oh God, shit, Starfire I'm so sorry! I hadn't really forgotten it – I swear! I was so caught up with the Control Freak reports that I had to – Aaaargh! And then there were BB and Cyborg and – Oh Star…I'm really really sorry…" He blurted, hanging his head in shame.

Starfire continued to frown at him.

"I'm so sorry Star, but that doesn't mean we still can't go out right? We still have time to get ready and –"

Robin stopped his babbling when he heard a innocent giggle eliciting from Starfire's lips.

"Oh dear Robin, I forgive you. I too apologize profusely for not reminding you so. You have been diligently performing your duties these late nights that I did not have the heart to interrupt you. Truthfully, I had half-expected you to forget about today's occasion due to those circumstances. I have personally witnessed you unable to gain some of the decent rest. And for that, I cannot blame you Robin"

Oh God. She's an angel. "Umm…thanks Star. But still, this doesn't excuse why I forgot. I can be a jerk sometimes. 'M Sorry Star…"

"Once again, you are forgiven Robin." Smiling sweetly at him.

"So...uh yeah thanks anyway." He blushed as he absentmindedly scratched the back of his neck. "So, I'll pick you up at seven?

"There is no need to burden yourself Robin. I am perfectly capable to venture to the town of China by myself."

"Oh, are you sure?"

"Hush Robin. Now hurry along so we may do the preparing for blorthorf, yes?"

"Oh right, so...I'll see you then?"

"Yes. I am sincerely looking forward to this night! I shall see you the later?"

Robin turned on his heel to leave her room but he was stopped when the princess gingerly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hmm? Yes, Star?"

"Umm...I must have forgot to mention. It is customary for the participants of Blortorf to wear formal garments. I do not expect to see you clad in our daily uniform."  
At first Robin was perplexed at the logic of the occasion, but nevertheless he decided to rub it off of his mind. "

"Sure, Star. Anything for you." He chuckled as he walked away before turning back to wink at her direction.

At the gesture, Starfire turned into a puddle of goo.

* * *

**Reviews pleaaaase **


	5. Are we being spied on?

**This is kinda short, just to let you know we're not dead yet ;)**

**The next chapter is still in progress^^**

* * *

When the clock striked 6.30 Starfire felt giddy yet nervous at the same time. After quickly taking a shower she donned her outfit which she bought in the morning, sprayed on her favourite perfume, applied some silver eyeshadow and mascara and curled her hair slighty for the finishing touches. Gazing at her reflection in the full length mirror, she hoped she looked beautiful enough to impress Robin. And if he didnt't, then clearly Robin needed a new pair of eyes. She glanced at the clock once last time and before taking her leave, she saw that below her Silkie was chewing on her leg as he put on his best puppy-face. It had just hit her that she forgot to prepare dinner for him. _Oh forgive me bumgorf. _Seeing that she was already late, she tossed a fresh batch of zorkaberries to the floor carelessly and then she zoomed out of her window leaving poor Silkie all alone. Silkie could only gape at open window and pouted some more when his stomach grumbled. He decided that he would follow after her, but not before having his fill of succulent zorkaberries.

**At China Town**

Usually, Robin would've been utterly pissed if someone kept him waiting. Beast Boy had learned that lesson once. But this wasn't usual. When something blue caught his masked eyes, Robin could've sworn that he recognized that red-headed babe from anywhere. There she was, his angel, clad in a gorgeous baby blue dress which sparkled in the night light. At first he expected her to wear some elegant Tamaranean getup instead of a regular prom dress. His logical brain would have screamed in suspicion but obviously it was impossible for his brain to function when he drank in the sight of the goddess in front of him.

Finally after wiping the slight drool from his mouth, he composed himself and called after her. "Hey Starfire! Over here!"

"Oh Robin!" She beamed at him before rushing to scoop him in a hug.

"You look really beautiful tonight." He murmured as he melted in her arms.

"Why, I thank you, Robin." She said blushing as they parted. "You look handsome as well."

"Thanks." He chuckled. Now it was his turn to blush.

"Shall we commence in Blorthorf now? Our first destination is that restaurant over there!" She exclaimed while randomly pointing to an expensive-looking restaurant which was adorned with its name 'KOIBITO' in pink neon letters.

"Uh… Are you sure? Isn't it too…"

"Do not worry, Robin. I have made sure to save some of my Earthen currency from which we obtain from our job as the Titans."

"It's not that. I thought it looks kinda corny for a best friendship festival."

_Oh X'hal what shall I tell him?_ "Oh". She said staring down at her feet pretending to look hurt and disappointed. "Then you will not partake in Blorthorf with me?"

Instantly Robin was alarmed at her sudden change of demeanor. "N-no- I mean yes of course I'll join in with you Star! I didn't mean that I didn't wanna go with you, cuz you know we can if you want to-"

_Yes, my plan has worked! _She inwardly squealed. "Then let us not make with the haste shall we!"

"Oh right." He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Let's go princess."

He offered his hand for Starfire to take in which she giggled and put her hand in his. It fit perfectly. The two oblivious lovers strode towards the restaurant hand-in-hand. Unbeknownst to them a nosy green butterfly secretly followed behind them.

When Robin and Starfire were out of sight, the green butterfly transformed back to his former self. Rubbing his palms together he grinned maliciously to himself.

"Heh heh…so that's what they were up to…"

"Beastboy, what the hell are you doing here?"

"AAAaaaaahhhh! Bock bock bock bock bock" BB morphed into a chicken and leaped a few feet in the air and thudded on the group on impact. "_Raven_! Don't do that! I think I was about to pee in my pants! I just got this underwear dry cleaned last week!"

"Oookay…I'll pretend I didn't hear that…" Raven paused and continued to stare dully at the mischievous changeling whom mentally wished that he would get away with this. Being the empath she is, this didn't go unnoticed. "You're stalking them." She deadpanned.

"What! No I wasn't – well Rob n' Star are finally making a move and staying at the Tower to pass up the pass up this perfect opportunity is not an option! I mean dude this is like sweet blackmail material! Plus I'm so sure that – Hey hey Rae! Where ya going?"

"I should've known better not to waste time with an idiot. If you excuse me I'll…"

"Waaait! We gotta follow them! They might be –"

"No."

"But –"

"No."

Beast Boy crossed his arms and pouted in defeat. Until he shot his head up and smirked when realization dawned on him.

"Soooo….Rae. Why are you down here in the first place?"

He cringed when Raven shot him a menacing look as she paused in her tracks. "If you think our reasons are mutual then you really are an idiot. Cyborg was kinda worried when all you three disappeared. He tracked down your communicators here and dragged me with him – don't ask how. So here I am, minding my own business until some green bean decided to play double-O seven."

"Oh heheh…so where's Cy now?"

"At the All-You-Can-Eat Chinese buffet…with Silkie."

BB rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm…figures. C'mon let's go find Rob n' Star!"

Before Raven could toss him to the next city with her powers, she was once again mercilessly dragged by the happy-go-lucky changeling. She had to keep in mind to kill both Starfire and Beast Boy tomorrow.

* * *

**Review everyone! :D**


End file.
